Vidas Pasadas
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Sirius ha regresado al mundo de los vivos pero con ciertas restricciones,al parecer hay demasiadas cosas inconclusas y siente grandes deseos de recuperar lo que antes tenia,¿Como podra ayudar a los que ama? R
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Primero que nada les agradezco de verdad el leer esto, hace mucho que deje de escribir fic pero lo volveré a hacer jaja, así que perdón si no escribo muy bien o si no se me entiende, por favor díganmelo para corregirlo y espero que les guste._

_Las parejas, son muchas y varían .jaja_

_Ya saben ningún personaje es mío, todos son de la autora de HP. n__n_

_Citado después del sexto libro en un aparte y en la otra es un UA. Así que ya están avisados, no quiero estropear nada._

O_o_O_O_O_0_O_0_ O_o_O_O_O_0_O_0- O_o_O_O_O_0_O_0- O_o_O_O_O_0_O_0

= LOS DE LAS NUBES =

Nunca había querido nada, o había anhelado algo con tanta fuerza, nos dijeron que había una posibilidad de regresar, volver a la tierra de los vivos y poder disfrutar todo lo que se nos fue negado, la verdad me pareció un gran sueño.

¡oh! Lo siento tal vez así no logren entender muy bien lo que paso, primero déjenme mostrarles algo. Mi Nombre "Sirius Black", si, si ya se que soy muy conocido dado que morí heroicamente por la orden del fénix y por mi querido ahijado Harry, al fin se comprobó que yo era inocente, y claro, ahora que todo el mundo sabia de mi linda inocencia todos lloraron mi muerte entre lluvia y olor a nardos, y todas esas frivolidades que a mi madre le hubieran encantado.

Mi mejor amigo también es famoso al igual que su bella mujer, "Lily y James Potter" mejor conocidos como "Los Potter" padres del héroe del mundo mágico, que fallecieron salvando a su bebe y dándole la mágica protección, si muy conocidos y amados por todos. El día que yo llegue a reunirme con ellos, ambos me recibieron y James me abrazo y lloramos como 45 minutos, hasta que Lily se aburrió y nos golpeo a ambos por ser melodramáticos.

Los días en el cielo no fueron para nada divertidos, solo me decían que no podía hacer, cuales eran las reglas, la peor de ellas "No puedes ver lo que acontece en la tierra." Y debido mi situación debí acatarla, así que no pude ver a Harry, ni a mi amigo y ultimo merodeador Remus pero eso no quitaba que estuviera molesto todo el día.

-Solo tienes que adaptarte Padfoot – me decía james cada vez que me veía apunto del abismo y por alguna razón creía todo lo que mi compañero decía, después de todo, el llevaba mas tiempo que yo en este lugar y seguro era frustrante no saber de su hijo.

– Harry esta bien, es un niño grandioso y es un buscador genial..- la mirada de mi amigo se obscureció al oír eso, y una amarga sonrisa surco su rostro – ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es?¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué no? ¿SABES LO QUE SIENTE? ¡¿NO ME ODIA?! ¿Sabe que… que lo amo?- James comenzó a subir el tono de voz y yo me quede ahí, mirándolo con ternura y tristeza, mi amigo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con su hijo y yo había tocado la cuerda equivocada, así que abrase con fuerza a mi Prongs intentando darle apoyo y regañándome mentalmente.

- Shhh Es un chico genial, muy parecido a ti, tiene tu cabello indomable ,jaja, y los hermosos ojos de Lily, le gusta mucho jugar quidditch y estar ahí por sus amigos, la familia de Arthur lo adora, sus mejores amigos son Ron Weasley y Herm… ¿estas bien?...- la cara de James brillaba por su sonrojo y sus lagrimas, me sentí como perdido y solo pude atinar a sujetarlo aun mas fuerte entre mis brazos.- Tranquilo - Me quede una gran cantidad tiempo abrazándolo, casi podía ver como las nubes se movían y el cielo se iba pintando de tonos carmesís; incluso podría jurar que mi brazo se había dormido al igual que la parte baja de mi espalda.

Tras un gran suspiro, mi mejor amigo se separo de mi y retirándose los lentes acaricio el puente de su nariz y después me sonrió como si la tormenta hubiera pasado y ya fuera capaz de respirar – Siento ser emocional – se disculpo mi mejor amigo bajando la vista – yo lo seria también si mi hijo estuviera solo y yo nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar a su lado – le dije subiendo los hombros si darle importancia a lo sucedido – Gracia Sirius – ambos sonreímos, intentando darnos el apoyo que necesitábamos. Fue entonces cuando corriendo llego la hermosa esposa de mi hermano.

-Sirius, James, deben venir, rápido…- Su tono de voz nos preocupo un poco y al vernos inmóviles, ella tomo la mano de James y la mía y nos llevo corriendo a una buena velocidad, hasta llegar a nuestro hogar.

Era ahí donde habitaban las personas que tenían relación con nosotros como nuestros padres, hermanos y amigos; todos destinados a estar juntos hasta que cada alma tomara su propio camino, oh al menos eso me dijo mi ángel de la muerte, ellos se encargan de encaminarnos y enseñarnos todo acerca del lugar, sus reglas y todas esas tonterías, en mi caso mi ángel fue un niño de 9 años, la razón… no me la dijo.

Al llegar pude notar que mucha gente de la orden del fénix, primera generación y algunos de la segunda, estaban reunidas, y fue ahí cuando comenzamos a temblar, solo nos reuníamos por dos razones:

1.- Alguien había roto las reglas

2.- Llegaba alguien nuevo a nuestro lugar

Sentí como Lily apretaba mi mano, asustada, siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando alguien llegaba, rogaba para no ver a su hermoso hijo de ojos esmeralda y se tranquilizaba al ver a otro ser, me daba mucha pena su situación, ella era su madre y aunque nunca lo demostrara temía cada segundo por su pequeño.

Como otras veces, la niebla envolvió todo el lugar dejando a todos cegados, era algo molesto pero necesario para introducir a la nueva alma al lugar, el aire se hizo pesado y nadie pronuncio sonido, esperando y muchísimos rogando no ver a sus hijos o hermanos, poco a poco la niebla se disipo y todos los presentes quedamos estáticos, los dedos de la mano de Lily cortaban mi circulación peor ninguno podía creer lo que pasaba, no… no podía ser cierto… el….no podía ser el…enfrente de nosotros estaba el hombre mas imponente que había conocido, mirándonos a todos tras sus lentes en forma de media luna…

Albus Dumbledore.

El anciano director, nos miro encantado y con su habitual sonrisa – Es un gusto verlos a todos.- sentí un balde de agua helada caer sobre mi cabeza, no era verdad, mis ojos me gastaban una broma, el no podía estar, por que entonces significaba que el, estaba muerto. Fue en ese momento en el que apareció un hombre alto y de cabello castaño obscuro – Buenas noches a todos, como ven traigo a mi encargo _Albus_ Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore – dijo el chico, seguramente su ángel de la muerte. – Asumo que ustedes lo conocen, así que espero que todos le den la bienvenida y lo ayuden a instalarse aquí, gracias- entonces con un Puff desapareció, dejándonos a todos estáticos y con la mandíbula en el suelo._

-Antes de que digan algo… permítanme ..explicarles todo- dijo el anciano sonriéndonos – Si, soy Albus, y si.. lamentablemente estoy muerto…aunque puedo decirles que esto es mucho mejor de lo había esperado- fue entonces cuando Lily soltó mi mano y se acerco a abrazar al anciano director- Que gusto verlo, señor - dijo la pelirroja sosteniendo las manos de Albus – Oh Lily preciosa, de verdad nos has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma chica adorable de siempre- .

Poco a poco todos fueron acercándose todos, saludando, abrazándolo y riendo con el, el ruido y la risa lleno el lugar, me fui acercando hasta abrazarlo yo y el sonrió y con mucho fuerza apretó mi mano, esa noche todos nos quedamos al lado de el platicando, recordando y contándonos muchísimas cosas que a mi parecer era bastante irónico recordar la vida que antes todos tuvimos. La gente se fue alejando hasta que solo quedamos algunos, sabiendo perfectamente de que queríamos hablar.

Los Potter lo invitaron a la casa que habitábamos, un lugar bello y amplio, las paredes de un hermoso color crema, Dumbledore tomo asiento y mirándonos directamente a los ojos vimos su expresión cambiar y nos pidió que tuviéramos paciencia y escucharemos hasta el final lo que deseaba decirnos.

-Primero, quiero decirles que lo lamento, se que no fui la mejor persona que pudieron tener como profesor y como amigo, además de que soy un mal líder, aunque pongas esa cara Lily y ahora debo decirles algo muy importante, su hijo Harry esta teniendo serios problemas- James tomo de los hombros a su mujer intentando darle apoyo , yo solo me quede en la esquina escuchando lo que seguramente rompería nuestros corazones otra vez – lamento mucho esto chicos, James, Lily, Sirius, se que ustedes no esperaban que yo trajera malas noticias pero no soy portador de buenas, fallecí por que no pude ser lo suficientemente listo, me confié demasiado y no escuche a mis aliados- Cuando el profesor callo , el silencio reino así que solo pude acercarme a mi amigo y poner una mano en su hombre, después mire los ojos azules del director de mi escuela y pregunte lo que todos temían preguntar - ¿Cómo murió, señor? -.

Todos miramos fijamente a Albus y este bajo la mirada, avergonzado peor aun así tomo aire y nos enfrento – Fue mi culpa, no debí haber hecho lo que hizo, al fin encontramos las pistas que necesitábamos, Sirius, por fin descubrimos por que Tom logro vivir todos estos años.- Mis ojos debieron agrandarse me senté al lado del director y le dije que continuara – Horrocruxes, hizo siete de ellos, por eso el no puede morir – mi garganta estaba seca, todos habíamos leído en la sección prohibida acerca de ellos, pero nunca pensamos que alguien podría haberlos utilizado – Por Merlín – escuche la voz de James atrás de mi.

-¿Harry, lo sabe? – pregunto Lily mientras intentaba dejar de temblar, el director asintió con la cabeza aun mirando la suelo – Yo mismo se lo explique y de hecho debo decirles que conseguimos 3 de ellos, uno era el diario Sirius – me miro fijamente y después sentí las miradas de mis amigos en mi ,claro, eso no se los había contado, como diablos le explicas a tus amigos que a su hijo lo ataco un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos, cuando el tenia 12 años, no, definitivamente no podía explicarles eso… - ¿Sirius? – pregunto James queriendo que les explicara de que hablaba el director

– Bueno… verán… no se los dije por que seria demasiado shock para ustedes, pero dadas las circunstancias, Harry peleo con un Basilisco, cuando tenia 12 años en su segundo año en Hogwarts, el abrió la cámara de los secretos por que Voldemort le transfirió el poder de hablar parcel, se encontró con el en la cámara por que este había secuestrado a la hermana de su mejor amigo para matarla y recuperar vida, todo esto sucedió por un diario que la chica encontró y este la comenzó a controlar pero Harry logro derrotar a la serpiente, aunque fue mordido por ella, después destruyo el diario con el colmillo que se le clavo en el brazo, el fénix del director Dumbledore llego, lo curo y todos salieron ilesos y felices de la cámara de los secretos y eso… es todo….- Albus miraba divertido había otro lado, mientras los ojos de mis amigos me veían sin parpadear, y sus cuerpos inmóviles me pusieron terriblemente nervioso - ¿Es todo?- repitió James mirándome con un poco de ira - ¡¿Es todo?!, eres un… ¿por que diablos no dijiste nada?, ¿que te sucede?, mi hijo pudo haber muerto , ¡JODER!. – James parecía que iba a golpearme, pero su linda esposa se puso en medio de los dos intentando tranquilizarnos – Calma James, Sirius debió haber pensado que esto seria demasiado para nosotros. – Lily siempre fue precavida e inteligente, por eso lograba controlar al loco de mi hermanito.

Después de haberse tranquilizado un poco, la familia Potter me miraba con un poco de comprensión y eso me hizo sentir aliviado. Mi mirada reflejaba un poco de odio hacia el anciano cuando al fin hablo .- Tengo un plan, es descabellado y rompería con todas las reglas existentes, pero.. esto nos ayudaría a salvar al mundo le mundo mágico y el mundo muggle – nuestra atención le pertenecía por completo al anciano, incitándolo a seguir contándonos el plan.- escuchen, el mundo a cambiado tanto que nadie se atrevería a poner un pie ahí abajo y por esto los necesito a ustedes tres y a Lucius .- James miro de forma extraña al anciano sin entender .- ¿Lucius?- pregunto Lily.

Albus se tenso en su lugar y después nos explico – Lucius a muerte, desgraciadamente para su hijo y gracias a Merlin para nosotros, el nos ayudara a todos, verán el plan es en si sencillo, ustedes tres junto con Lucius bajaran a la tierra por segunda vez.- mi risa rompió por completo la tensión que se sentía en el aire – jajajaja, que buena broma, si no te has dado cuenta, estamos muertos, jajaja- la mirada del director de Howarts sonrió tras sus gafas de media luna – lo sé, y eso también es un beneficio , así ustedes sabrán todo y tendremos ventaja- dijo el señor como si fuera lo más simple del mundo .- … ESTAMOS MUERTOS – exclamo James de forma pausada para que el anciano comprendiera.- Lo sé, miren se que es difícil de creer pero quiero que escuchen, no me interrumpan hasta que haya acabado, ¿ está bien?- nos miramos pero decidimos seguir la corriente de Albus.

-Bien, ya sé que están muertos pero eso no significa que todo está perdido, Remus, Severus, Draco y Harry necesitan ayuda, la máxima que se les pueda brindar, y que mejor ayuda que sus padres y sus amigos, por ello ustedes irán a la tierra junto con Lucius para ayudarlos a mantenerse cuerdos y mantener su esperanza, ellos perderán si no creen en ellos mismos y en su causa, mi muerte les dejo totalmente solos y ninguno de ellos sabe como seguir adelante .- Albus suspiro haciendo una pequeña pausa – es mi culpa, pero ahora solo debemos pensar en ellos, el mundo que ustedes vieron a cambiado demasiado ; ya no es ni siquiera un tercio de lo que era por eso necesitan ayuda, hay una manera para que ustedes regresen, será peligroso y deberán seguir todas las indicaciones que yo les dé, ¿de acuerdo? – mirándonos directo en los ojos, su pupila podía leerme completamente y yo sentía un gran miedo de volver a la tierra, pero de esa manera ayudaría a ganar, volvería a ver a mi ahijado y a mi amigo Remus, así que moví mi cabeza de abajo hacia arriba dando mi aprobación.

- De acuerdo, esto sucederá así, bajaran a la tierra, pero no como ustedes en sí, sus cuerpos no funcionan ya que están destrozados en el caso de los Potter y perdidos en el caso de Sirius y Lucius por ello cuando bajen, habitaran cuerpos deferentes así que no se sorprendan cuando se vean los unos a los otros, además de ello se les darán otras identidades para que nadie sepa quiénes son ustedes, nadie debe saber quiénes son en la tierra- nos miro con demasiada seriedad y con las cejas torcidas – Espere – dijo James - estaremos en otros cuerpo, ¿Cómo? , ¿Cuáles? , además ¿ que clase de magia, hace eso?¿Donde está Malfoy y por que el viene también? – en realidad mi amigo dijo algo que seguramente los tres nos preguntábamos.

El anciano respiro hondo mientras nos brindo una sonrisa algo sarcástica, raro en el profesor – la magia que se les enseño no es la única que existe, un amigo mío y yo estudiamos otra diferente vertiente, esa magia les ayudara a tener cuerpos distintos, estos cuerpos ya fueron creados para su uso, y por lo que respecta a Lucius, el no está con nosotros porque él está en espera de que ustedes bajen, ¿entienden?- volvió a mirarnos y un poco cansado se froto el puente de la nariz y nos volvió a ver – se que esto es extraño, pero quiero que confíen en mi, los necesito, por favor- de nuevo asentí tan rápido como el anciano dejo de hablar, tiempo después Lily asintió y James no dijo que si peor no se negó y eso ya era algo

– Bien, tengo que irme, yo no debo estar aquí cuando las situaciones inapropiadas pacen, escuchen concéntrense, se sentirán mareados pero todo saldrá bien- Albus se levanto y comenzó a caminar , alejándose de nosotros y dándonos la espalda – espere…¿solo así? no nos vas a decir que sucederá o algún consejos, ¿nada? – grito Lily pero el anciano director no dejo de caminar y ni siquiera nos volteo a ver – confió en ustedes, y recuerden nadie debe saber quiénes son, cuando lleguen allá todo estará más claro, oh y de consejo…¡doblen las rodillas! Jaja – de pronto el anciano frente a nosotros, fue tomando una figura mas estilizada y de cabellos algo rojizos, el director poco a poco tenía el aspecto de un joven, sin mirarnos se metió las manos a los bolsillos y con una voz un poco menos grave –esas son las noticias, espero que les vaya bien de regreso a casa, los veo luego de ver mi cielo, se cuidan – nos hablo como si su plan no existiera y como si nunca hubiéramos hablado de nada monstruosamente impactante

Pero mi asombro duro muy poco, mi vista se nublo, y de pronto no veía nada, mis pies se hundían en lodo o en arenas movedizas, sentía como poco a poco me hundía, intente gritarle a James y a Lily pero fue inútil, mi voz había desaparecido, mis oídos escucharon un ruido tan intenso que juro que podía sentir como mis tímpanos reventaban, me dolió la cabeza como nunca y podía sentir un terrible dolor en cada milímetro de mi piel, un cosquilleo tan intenso que me molestaba horriblemente, por ultimo, sentí un hueco en la boca del estomago, justo idéntica como cuando subí por primera vez a mi escoba y volé en picada al suelo, creo que es la llamada "adrenalina", el suelo desapareció, no veía, no oía, no olía, solo sentía, poco a poco sentía como el mundo a mis pies desaparecía y yo caí en picada como una hoja de un árbol en temporada otoñal y lo entendí, esta era nuestra caída de las nubes a la tierra que una vez pise y que supuestamente solo se pisa una vez con los mismos recuerdos de tu vida pasada, Sirius Black era mi vida pasada y a la vez era mi vida futura, otra regla elemental que no aplica para los merodeadores.

CONTINUARA……………..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Este es mi primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero le haya gustado, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, será recibido jaja, bueno sin mas me despido de ustedes y dejen reviews por fa, los quiero y se despide

Majos-chan (Vuitrifamily)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a las personas que leyeron y dejaron su comentarios (los amo) T_T, perdón si no escribo muy bien o si no se me entiende, por favor díganmelo para corregirlo y espero que les guste.

Las parejas, son muchas y varían pero la principal es RemusxSirius, también están LilyxJames, HarryxDraco, LilyxSeverus y alguna variaciones jaja.

Ya saben ningún personaje es mío, todos son de la autora de HP. n_n

Situado después del sexto libro en un aparte y en la otra es un UA. Así que ya están avisados, no quiero estropear nada.

CAPITULO 2.- MI NUEVO YO

La lluvia que caía esa noche de Octubre hacia imposible ver con claridad, en medio de la calle, en el callejón Diagon se encontraban tres figuras intentando incorporarse pero cada intento era inútil ya que al poner la planta del pie en el suele e impulsarse volvían a caer.

-Tómense su tiempo- una voz surgió de los alrededores ,una dulce voz que sonaba un poco fantasmal ,esta provenía de un hombre de cabello corto y obscuro – Les costara trabajo estar de pie completamente- las tres personas voltearon a ver al hombre frente a ellos ,recargado en la vitrina del vendedor de varitas mágicas Ollivander, después de mucho trabajo, uno de ellos; un chico de cabello rojo obscuro y ojos color amatista se puso de pie, su respiración era agitada, su cabello se le pegaba al rostro y su ropa le parecía tremendamente pesada, no, no solo era su ropa, era su cuerpo – Bien hecho, entonces debes de ser Black, ¿no? – el pelirrojo miro fijamente al chico frente a el, preguntándose quién era y de donde lo conocía – Tranquilo, se quién eres porque has sido el primero en recuperarte, tienes menos tiempo de muerto, ¿no es así? – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa irónica.

Sirius se sentía terriblemente mal, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, tenia frio y sentía hambre, miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que ahora su piel era pálida y de tono durazno, después de admirar su nuevo tono de piel miro al hombre frente a el y se dio cuenta de que el hombre moreno había caminado hacia los otros dos que aun estaban en el suelo y con una gran delicadeza levanto a la única mujer, pero la chica no lucia para nada a Lily Evans, tenia un cabello de color plateado y su piel era demasiado clara, parecía una muñeca, tan frágil y hermosa que por un segundo Sirius no pude despegar su mirada de ella – Corre Black, carga a Potter, hay que movernos – el hombre llevo en brazos a Lily a la tienda de varitas mágicas.

Sirius giro sobre sus talones y vio al otro chico que intentaba ponerse de pies, su cabello de color castaño e increíblemente lacio y caía hasta la altura de su espalda - ¿James? – pregunto Sirius y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces tomo al chico de la cintura y paso el brazo de su hermano por su cuello para ayudarle a levantarse y así siguieron al extraño y a Lily.

El lugar estaba totalmente devastado, las varitas estaban rotas y repartidas por el suelo, los muebles volcados, parecía que habían atacado ese lugar que simbolizaba tanto para los habitantes del mundo mágico – Por dios- Se escucho una voz femenina y dulce, la mujer miraba a todos lados a su alrededor - ¿Que paso aquí? – la peli plateada se puso de pie con ayuda del moreno y miro fijamente su alrededor, sorprendida de todo aquel terrible desastre – Hace bastante tiempo que las cosas están así, atacaron esta tienda en busca de una reliquia, después de eso el propietario desapareció misteriosamente, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Black – el moreno soltó a la chica y comenzó a pasearse por la tienda - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el castaño que se encontraba sentado en un banco –¿Aun no me reconocen?, esta bien soy Lucius Malfoy – al decir su nombre todos se le quedaron viendo al moreno a lo que este solo sonrió de forma arrogante – lo sé, difícil de creer, no? Bueno pues soy yo y créanme que ahora estoy completamente del lado de la luz- entonces el hombre tomo asiento en un mostrador.

La lluvia seguía sonando y el frio se podía percibir en el ambiente, tanto que Lily y James se abrazaron para recuperar un poco de calor - ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando? – pregunto Sirius mirando a Lucius – porque tengo mis razones Black, y no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con el anciano de Dumbledore- el ahora moreno camino hacia la ventana como esperando que sucediera algo – Maldita sea como se tarda ese imbécil – dijo volviendo a su antiguo lugar - ¿Cuál imbécil? – pregunto James – Ya lo veras Potter, ya lo veras, si él no llega en veinte minutos nos vamos, así que recuperen sus fuerzas para salir corriendo, no tenemos mucho tiempo seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de nuestras apariciones- menciono Lucius dejándose caer en uno de los muebles .

Pasaron 5, 6 , 7 minutos y aun nadie decía ni una sola palabra, todos esperaban que el extraño que dijo Lucius llegara, pero cada vez la lluvia se oía mas y mas fuerte, Lucius en su desesperación comenzó a caminar en círculos – Ya basta, me mareas – grito james bastante enojado y agarrando su cabeza – Maldita sea si no viene estamos perdidos el iba a ayudarnos – dijo Malfoy sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho James - ¿Quién es , Malfoy? – Pregunto Sirius con un tono de voz cansado – Y a les dije que no puedo decir su nombre – grito exasperado el moreno - ¿Por qué? ¿ Es tabú como lo es Vol- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir el nombre del mago mas obscuro de toda Inglaterra – shhhhhh cállate!, nunca digas ese nombre ,no ahora, ni nunca, ese nombre, cualquiera que diga ese nombre será rastreado y encontrado por los mortifagos, no seas idiota, Potter- soltó la boca del castaño y enfadado se alejo un poco de ellos- James no sabia eso, Lucius, no seas arrogante – Lily defendió al imprudente de su marido ante el patriarca de los Malfoy – Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben, no saben que este mundo ahora es de los mortifagos, no saben que Severus es inocente, no saben que tu hijo Potter es el mago mas buscado en todo el mundo, no saben que hay una gran recompensa por la cabeza de Lupin, ustedes no saben nada, por eso deben callarse la boca y escuchar- Lucius parecía un poseso, apuntando su cabeza con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, los otros tres quedaron totalmente impactados por lo que les decía.

-Lucius, no debes tratarlos así, ellos apenas llegaron – una suave voz hizo que todos miraran a la entrada y se encontraron con un anciano, casi de la misma edad de Dumbledore, solo que tenia ojos verdes y no traía lentes, su cabello blanco y gris atado en una coleta que le caía al frente, su cabello era increíblemente lacio, sus ropas era de tono negro, una túnica negra caía sobre sus hombros, y con sus bellos ojos miro con dulzura a cada uno de los presentes – Me disculpa por llegar tarde, pero había demasiadas cosas que necesitaba reunir e investigar, pero ya estoy aquí muchacho – dijo el anciano extendiendo sus brazos a lo que Lucius se encamino y abrazo al anciano – Gracias a Merlín que ya esta aquí, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Lucius tomo las manos del anciano dejando ver sus anillos – bueno ya estoy aquí, entonces déjame explicar las cosas- el anciano se sentó con un poco de dificultad en una silla que Lucius le puso.

Miro a todos los presente y a cada uno le dedico una tierna sonrisa –Soy Nicolas Flamel, amigo de hace muchos años de Albus, se que esto debe ser una conmoción para ustedes pero es necesario que me escuchen hasta el final, primero que nada todo este teatro fue planeado por Dumbledore y Lucius, yo solo di mis conocimientos y habilidades, Albus me dijo que iría a su muerte y que con ello se crearía la única oportunidad para poder salir de esta pesadilla, de hecho realice alquimia humana, y no se debe llevar a cabo, pero en si no use cuerpos de seres que ya fallecieron, solo los recree y les di una imagen bastante parecida a como lucían unos expedientes bueno, bueno, ustedes están aquí por ellos y ahora ustedes deben saber varias cosas, la segunda , ustedes desde hoy ya no son Sirius, James, Lily ni Lucius y esto deben tenerlo muy en cuenta – de entre sus ropas saco unas credenciales- estos serán sus identificaciones, les servirán para muchas cosas en este nuevo mundo al que se enfrentan, James ahora serás Adler Crosse es un chico alemán que se separo de su familia de sangre pura por que cree en otros principios distintos, Lily tu serás Kerstin Cleire francesa que ayuda a los muggle, es sangre mestiza, Lucius tu serás Conrad Barnann eres un mago sangre pura de Francia y Sirius tu serás Owen Cunningan eres de Irlanda, eres de familia rica pero mestiza y con ello todos tienen una nueva identidad y una nueva vida – cada uno miraba la credencial otorgada – escuchen con atención mis chicos, todos ustedes no deben dejar su identidad verdadera al descubierto, si alguien se entera de quienes son estaremos en graves problemas por eso les suplico tengan cuidado y sean prudentes- el hombre se arreglo la túnica y con un poco de pánico comenzó a retorcer sus coleta de cabellos platinos – les suplico, no hagan nada estúpido, ustedes no pueden decir sus verdaderos nombres, si las personas se dan cuenta de quienes son enseguida se quitan mis hechizos y serán vistos como realmente son, es decir, si una persona los descubre solo esa persona podrá ver su forma original, pero créanme que eso los dejara vulnerables- su mirada tenía un toque de seriedad.

Después con lentitud el anciano se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas – miren, no deben decir sus nombres y por ello les hace un hechizo, cada vez que se llamen entre ustedes "Lily", "James", "Sirius" y "Lucius" todos escucharan los nombres de sus nuevas identidades, así ustedes no se confundirán y no hay riesgo de que los descubran, ¿De acuerdo? – todos asintieron mirando con asombro al anciano frente a ellos – Escuchen, tenemos que irnos, los mortifagos se han encargado de tener el control de todas las calles y ciudades de toda Inglaterra, si hay alguna aparición ellos la sienten y en este caso hubo cinco apariciones por los presentes jaja, entonces debemos irnos, así que tomen sus cosas y andando – dijo el viejo mago poniéndose en camino – disculpe señor pero… puede decirnos, ¿Adónde vamos? – pregunto James con respeto a lo que el anciano solo le hizo el gesto de que lo siguieran, así todos dejaron las tiendas del callejón Diagon.

Llevaban caminando alrededor de 12 horas, y sus pies comenzaban a doler, todos asombrados que el anciano fuera tan rápido y de manera ágil peor ninguno se atrevió a decir algún mal comentario acerca de ese gran mago. Nicolas Flamel era conocido en todo el mundo mágico incluso en el muggle, como un gran alquimista y el hecho de tenerlo en frente los dejaba bastante sumisos a las ordenes del señor, a decir verdad el anciano no contesto la pregunta de James peor les indicaba un camino por el cual seguir avanzando – Ya casi, pronto llegaremos al bosque mis queridos compañeros, cuando lleguemos todo será mas fácil, esos lugares escondidos no le pertenecen a el señor obscuro por lo que podremos realizar magia y hablando de magia- dijo dándose la vuelta y a los cuatro les lanzo una varita a cada uno- cuídenlas bien, me temo que esas si son como sus varitas de antaño ya que a ellas no se les puede engañar, son artefactos increíbles que se conectan con el alma y no con el cuerpo, si no imagínense, yo no podría hacer magia desde hace mucho tiempo jajajaja – todos sonrieron por volver a tener eso entre sus dedos y cada uno guardo con cariño su varita, sin duda alguna les sería muy útil en un futuro cercano.

Así continuaron el largo sendero que creaba el alquimista, todos traían cara de cansancio, hacia mucho que su cuerpo había dejado de sentirse pesado por lo que ahora se les hacía demasiado difícil continuar caminando, el paisaje cambio totalmente, ahora estaban entrando a un bosque, se sentía la humedad sin embargo ya había dejado de llover desde hace un rato y con ello todos tenían esa sensación de frio en su piel - ¿Cuánto Falta? – Pregunto Lily, ya caminando de manera lenta y arrastrando los pies – Mucho, mi niña, aun falta mucho jaja – respondió el anciano el cual comenzó a tararear una linda canción -¿Podría ser mas especifico? – pregunto Sirius con ironía a lo que escucho reír al alquimista y esta vez fue Lucius el que se le acerco y le respondió – aun falta mucho para salir del alcance total de los mortifagos y una vez que entremos podemos usar magia para orientarnos, lo que estamos esperando es pasar esta zona, después todo saldrá bien, encontraremos a nuestro grupo, donde están los rebeldes- estaba tan distraído que se torció el pie y se detuvo un poco, mientras Sirius se quedaba a su lado esperando a Lucius - ¿Rebeldes? – dijo James unos pasos adelantes – Los rebeldes, son todos los que se oponen al señor tenebroso, magos y toda clase de creaturas mágicas, se dice que a lo largo del mundo se han juntado grupos para oponerse a ese mago y que pronto atacaran, y les puedo decir que las personas que buscamos estarán ahí – Flamel volvió a sonreír a l terminar de hablar y los cuatro se detuvieron por completo , pero esta vez se miraron con asombro y un poco de felicidad, ellos volverían a ver a los que amaban con toda el alma.

Llevaban años sin ellos y eso los hacía sentir completamente vulnerables, Lily y James deseaban con toda su alma estar con Harry su pequeño hijo que dejaron de ver cuando apenas era un bebe, deseaban abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo lo que quisiera hacerle daño, Lucius se sentí culpable, su hijo tuvo que hacer muchas cosas y el jamás lo apoyo pero eso no significaba que no lo amara, lo amaba como a nadie, era lo único que lo mantenía de pie y Sirius deseaba volver a abrasar a su ahijado, eso era obvio pero al que mas deseaba ver era a Remus su gran amigo y aunque solo un pequeño grupo lo supiera su único amor, lo amaba, Remus era el único ser que había logrado derretir su corazón y hacerse dueño de él, deseaba estar con el sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, acariciar sus hermoso cabellos y besar su pequeña y cálida boca, lo extrañaba como nunca, lo amaba como a nadie. Lo deseaba.

Unos pasos mas y el anciano se detuvo – listo, ahora si todo será más fácil, vengan por favor escúchenme claramente, cada uno de ustedes vino por una persona en concreto y por ello deben entender que su única misión en esta nueva vida es darle esperanzas a sus compañeros- los ojos del anciano brillaron con seriedad- James tu vienes por tu hijo, ¿no es así? – James asintió rápidamente – Lucius, tu por el tuyo – a lo que el moreno solo lo volteo a ver al alquimista – Sirius tu vienes por Remus y tu Lily por Severus, queda claro, lo único que harán es darles esperanza y fuerza para continuar, no hagan idioteces, ni se pongan estúpidamente emocionales, ellos no los conocen y lo más seguro es que les tengan desconfianza, por lo que deben actuar como yo les diga, exactamente cuando yo lo diga – el anciano entonces dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, adentrándose mas y mas al bosque, todos lo siguieron, así continuaron la noche ya había caído hace horas y parecía que de nuevo estaba amaneciendo, lentamente, pero por culpa de los árboles no se lograba apreciar bien el bello sol. Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y la vida en el bosque poco a poco regreso haciendo que los caminantes se dieran cuanta que llevaban un día completo caminando sin descanso, peor según decía el anciano las cosas parecían mejorar y pronto llegarían con "los rebeldes" , todos temblaban de pies a cabeza de anticipación por volver a ver a sus compañeros – Ya casi chicos solo tendremos que esperar la señal- dijo el anciano con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, en cuando dijo eso todos sintieron que chocaban contra algo – justo como pensaba, una alarma les llego cuando entramos a esta parte del bosque y por eso han puesto esta barrera, muy listos, ahh mis queridos aurores, ¿Por qué no salen?, soy yo Nicolas Falmel – Entonces varias personas emergieron de distintos lugares del bosque rodeando a los cinco seres, Flamel aun no quitaba su bella sonrisa – Soy yo, Nicolas Flamel , el amigo de Albus Dumbledore, creador de la piedra filosofal, amigo de los rebeldes, deseo hablar con el líder de este grupo- dijo el anciano con mucha amabilidad – Ellos no están aquí – dijo una voz femenina que sonó bastante decidida, fue en ese momento que entre los árboles se vio a una mujer de cabellos color violeta – querida Tonks hace mucho que no te veía, estas tan hermosa como siempre – murmuro el anciano a lo que la chica solo lo miro con desconfianza.

Entro todos los presentes, estaban 7 tipos y ella Tonks, en cuanto dijo el anciano su nombre todos se le quedaron viendo, era la sobrina de Sirius y se veía bastante cansada, dos círculos estaban bajo sus ojos, se notaba cansada y frágil, peor aun así en su rostro se notaba la arrogancia y desconfianza clásica de los Black – No se quienes sean, pero al entrar en este lugar se deberán identificar, llévenselos.- enseguida los otros hombres tomaron a todos y los encaminaron, todos los siente sujetos traían sus varitas, vigilándolos y amenazándolos, así fueron conducidos sin decirse ni una palabra con Tonks hasta el frente del grupo. Caminaron un largo tramo en el que pasaron arboles e incluso un gran lago hasta llegar a un claro donde se encontraban tiendas de campaña, tantas que parecía un ejército, y de hecho temían que así lo fuera, Tonks se detuvo en medio del claro y les pidió que esperaran y sin más sucedió.

Nunca fue pensado el dolor que apresaba el corazón de James y el de Lily, frente a ellos se encontraba su único hijo vistiendo unos jeans y una playera sin mangas de color negro. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, nublados por las lagrimas contenidas, la presencia de Harry era demasiado. Se sentían morir de felicidad y de miedo temblando de cabeza a los pies mientras Harry se les acercaba con paso lento y seguro – Hola, señor Flamel – la voz de Harry resonó en el lugar, pura y varonil.

Continuara …..

Hola espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios con ansias y muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan los adora jaja.

Bueno nos veremos luego, se me cuidan mucho y los quiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin, el tercer capítulo de la entrega de Vidas Pasadas. Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin termina el prologo y la historia comienza a tomar forma. Espero lo disfruten!

—

Capitulo 3

LA RESISTENCIA

—

Nunca fue pensado el dolor que apresaba el corazón de James y el de Lily. Frente a ellos se encontraba su único hijo vistiendo unos jeans y una playera color negro. Sus ojos se enrojecieron, nublados por las lagrimas contenidas, la presencia de Harry era demasiado. Se sentían morir de felicidad y de miedo temblando de cabeza a los pies mientras Harry se les acercaba con paso lento y seguro. –Hola, señor Flamel– la voz de Harry resonó en el lugar, pura y varonil.

-Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado?– le contesto el anciano acercándose a abrazarlo, pero antes de poder tocar a Harry todas las varitas de los presentes le apuntaban –Lo siento, había olvidado que nadie puede tocarte, hijo-. Harry le sonrió al anciano e inclino su cabeza en forma de disculpa -¿Que lo trae a la resistencia?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes.

–Vengo a pedir asilo para mí y mis compañeros-, el muchacho solo los miro de reojo a los cuatro presentes.

–Eso está prohibido, necesitara hablar con el guardián de este campo–, contesto el chico de cabellos alborotados a lo que el anciano solo movió la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y que lo encaminaran a ver al líder.

Así todos se desplazaron, Harry hasta el frente seguido por Tonks y Flamel, los demás iban unos pasos más atrás flanqueados por distintos magos. -¿Cómo has estado?– se escucho la voz de Flamel. –Como de costumbre– respondió Tonks inusualmente cortante. - ¿Qué le tiene tan molesta, señorita Tonks?- hablo el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Nada, señor Falmel, la presión con la que estamos viviendo todos– esta vez él que contesto fue Harry mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Tonks por el rabillo del ojo.

En las filas traseras, dos personas no dejaban de ver ni un movimiento hecho por su hijo, ambos con ojos acuosos apunto de soltarse a llorar de la mera emoción de tener cerca a su gran tesoro. Sirius tomo la mano de James para darle apoyo y este le miro con una gran sonrisa. –Que grande se ha puesto mi niño– murmuro tan bajo que solo Black podría oírlo.

Lily estaba igual agarrándose las manos para no correr y abrazar a su hijo, la última vez que estuvo en sus manos fue cuando este era un pequeño niño de un año, y anhelaba el contacto con su bebe.

Ninguno de los presente volvió a hablar, todos parecían bastante tensos por lo que los recién llegados se abstenían de molestarlos y de llamar la atención; así llegaron a la entrada de la resistencia, había 3 tiendas de acampar y más gente de la podría caber en esas pequeñas casas de campaña pero aun así nadie hizo ningún comentario y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un árbol donde estaba una figura clasificando distintos brebajes. –Profesor, el señor Flamel ha llegado– murmuro Harry, a lo que la figura se puso de pie y giro para ver a los recién llegados. –Gracias Potter– murmuro secamente el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Lily sonrió un poco al ver que su amigo de la infancia lucia parecido, con quizá algunos cambios por culpa de la edad, y el cabello un poco más largo. – ¿A que debemos su visita, señor?- preguntó el profesor con cierta cortesía. –Severus, jaja, ¿tu eres el guardián de esta resistencia? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que era Remus– dijo Falmel dirigiéndose a Harry.

–Me temo que esa es información que nadie debía revelarle, señor, Potter y yo estamos por ahora en esta resistencia y somos los encargados de esta así que le pido que me informe el por qué de su llegada- a pesar de su voz pausada parecía amable tenía un dejo de seriedad, se notaba que en ese lugar era el líder y debía tomar las mejores decisiones que le fueran posibles.

El anciano le sonrió con mucha delicadeza y sinceridad para después acercarse la hombre de cabello negro y darle un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a lo que el pelinegro se quedo estático y con cara de fastidio, detestaba un poco la emocionalidad de los ancianos como Albus y Flamel. – Si, sin duda eres tu Flamel- dijo Severus intentando poner distancia entre el hombre mayor y él.

Flamel se alejo un poco del líder de la resistencia y paso a verlo con seriedad. –Queremos unirnos, fui a buscar a magos que desearan combatir a quien-tu-sabes y ellos se han ofrecido a ayudarnos. No te preocupes ya les hice todas las pruebas hechas y por haber para saber si no son espías, y créeme, no lo son- dijo Flamel acomodándose el cabello mientras señalaba a los cuatro seres detrás de él.

Severus se puso de pie. –Su palabra, sin embargo, no es suficiente- dijo mientras se ponía de frente a el hombre castaño. -Nombre- exigió saber–.

-Adler- murmuro James con cara de pocos amigos, mirando de abajo a arriba a ese hombre con el cual solía discutir tanto a quien ahora debía responder. –Adler, ¿Qué?- pregunto con desconfianza Severus.

Por lo bajo James maldijo, no recordaba su apellido, o al menos no el que le dio Flamel. Pensó que con su simple nombre todo quedaría resuelto así que miro con seriedad al hombre frente a él. –Adler, señor- le repitió dando a entender que no sacarían nada más.

El hombre le dedico una corta mirada y se alejo para miro a la única mujer del grupo. Ella lo miro directamente. –Kerstin Cleire- murmuro la chica mientras sus ojos se cruzaban. Por un segundo los hombros de Severus temblaron levemente pero en seguida los movió hacia atrás con gesto cansado y miro al siguiente chico pelinegro, Lucius.

El hombre le sonrió de manera arrogante pero enseguida bajo la mirada en forma de saludo. -Conrad Barnann– dijo mirando a Severus con un poco de diversión. A pesar de los años su antes conocido y protector de su hijo lucia exactamente igual. Ni siquiera parecía haber envejecido demasiado, solo se notaba que su cabello había crecido un poco, pero esa era la única diferencia.

Con apatía se puso frente al último; este le miro un segundo y desvió su mirada. -¿Tu quien eres?-. Sirius simplemente bajo la mirada y no respondió, se sentía enfadado por tener que estar frente a Severus y siendo evaluado.

La respuesta a la pregunta del pelinegro no llegaba, por lo que Lily dio un paso al frente y contesto: –Él es Owen Cunningan, un compañero fiel– dijo mientras miraba con seriedad al hombre frente a ellos. Este volvió a ver a la mujer de finos cabellos plateados -¿tú que eres de él?– preguntó Severus y ella negó con la cabeza pero no desvió su mirada.

El antiguo profesor se acerco a Harry y colocando una mano sobre su hombre hizo que el muchacho se fuera de la tienda –espero que ninguno haga cosas estúpidas, no somos niñeras así que aprenderán rápido la vida de la resistencia y con un poco de suerte tal vez lleguen a adaptarse. Márchense- les dijo y volvió a concentrase en sus asuntos mientras Falmel sonreía y se llevaba a todos de ahí.

Cuando salieron se miraron entre todos y con cuidado comenzaron a ver cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí. -¿Quejicus, el líder?- pregunto James con un deje de asco. –A mi no me sorprende, es inteligente James- contesto Lily mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hijo.

-Bien hecho, ahora vengan necesito hablar con todos- dijo Flamel jalando a los cuatro a un lugar retirado de la resistencia, internándose un poco en el bosque, –miren acérquense porque no puedo hablar muy fuerte-.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor del anciano. Después de poner con su varita un hechizo silenciador miro a todos lados procurando estar solos para explicarles algunas cosas. -Primero, su edad es la misma que tenían cuando murieron, recuerden eso para no tener las cosas tan complicadas-. todos asintieron poniendo atención al anciano.

-Por otro lado quiero que recuerden algunas cosas, ustedes están aquí para ayudar a ganar y que su misión es volver a hacer crecer la confianza en nuestros aliados, deben protegerlos y guiarlos; Lily al que debes cuidar es a Severus, créeme que van a atacarlo como no tienes idea-. Lily bajo la mirada con un poco de miedo, Severus fue su amigo y aunque no lo dijera muy a menudo, en cierto grado, aun lo era.

El anciano entonces miro a James -debes acercarte a Harry y darle apoyo, lo necesita mucho y ustedes dos deben hacer lo mismo con Remus y Draco, ¿de acuerdo?-. Todos murmuraron el sí con un poco de temor, no sabían lo que les esperaba ahora en esta nueva vida.

Después de la charla regresaron al campamento y por primera vez se dividieron, Lily se quedo junto a la tienda en la que estaba Severus, Sirius y Lucius por otra parte preguntaban acerca de la resistencia y de todo lo que había pasado mientras James intentaba acercarse a Harry. No le resulto fácil pero al final logro acercarse al chico. – Hola- le dijo James a su hijo.

Harry solo le sonrió y continuo lavando las hierbas que tenía en las manos. -¿Puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto James con algo de miedo a ser rechazado. – No gracias – como temía, fue rechazado.

El joven continuo en su tarea ignorando la presencia del castaño. –Son muchas, seguro que no…- pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Harry se puso de pie dejándolo ahí, en cunclillas cerca del pozo donde Harry lavaba las hierbas.

Se puso de pie y se fue siguiendo a Harry. El muchacho noto los pasos de ese extraño joven tras de él e intento ignorarlo, pero claro, después de varias horas le empezaba a colmar la paciencia así que cansado de ser perseguido se giro y encaro al señor. - ¿Necesita algo?- le pregunto mirándolo directamente, James solo atino a perderse en los ojos verdes de su hijo, idénticos a los de su querida esposa.

Se quedo un largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que Harry con fastidio se dio la vuelta dejándolo solo una vez más. – ¡Lo siento!- grito James intentando agarrar a Harry de la muñeca pero fallando completamente –solo quiero ayudarte, poder ser un amigo tuyo– dijo un poco sonrojado. –No lo creo- murmuro Harry dándole la espalda y entrando a la tienda de Severus pasando al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lily. James solo negó con la cabeza y se fue caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica cabizbajo, Lily un poco preocupada intento entrar a la tienda para hablar con su hijo, pero en cuanto cruzo la entrada Tonks la tomo del brazo.

Mirándose, las dos mujeres no pronunciaron palabras hasta que Tonks soltó a la otra. -¿Deseas algo?- pregunto con fastidio la metamorfomaga. –Deseo hablar con el señor Potter- dijo simplemente pero solo escucho una risa de parte de todos los que estaban cerca.

Tonks sonrió y con mirada casi arrogante le contesto –eso no es posible, linda- y dio media vuelta dejando a Lily enfadada quien intento entrar a la tienda por segunda vez, con la diferencia de que ahora siete varitas le apuntaban. – Ya oíste a Tonks, márchate de aquí- dijo un hombre moreno y alto. El auror Kingsley.

Al verse rodeada tan repentinamente la peli plateada retrocedió viendo con frustración la tienda pero sin quitarse de la entrada. Entonces la puerta de la tienda se abrió dejando pasar a Severus. –Bajen sus varitas. Si la mujer desea hablar con el señor Potter puede hacerlo si él lo acepta- dijo simplemente el hombre de pelo negro sin expresión alguna en su rostro - ¡Potter!- gritó y unos segundos después salió el muchacho de la tienda.

Al ver lo ocurrido Sirius comenzó a acercarse para defender a Lily si era el caso, ya que James se había ido bastante acongojado, pero parecía no ser necesario. Harry salió a recibir a su madre mientras Severus regresaba a la tienda. -¿Necesita algo?– pregunto Harry con educación a lo que Lily se quedo callada pero se recobro rápidamente. –Queria charlar conti… con usted- dijo al darse cuenta que no debería tratar a Harry tan familiarmente.

-Está bien- dijo dubitativo el chico, comenzando a seguir a la mujer recién llegada. Sirius se quedo observando a lo lejos con una sonrisa, y decidió que él también debía comenzar a buscar a su amigo le acerco fue a Kingsley con algo de cautela.

- Disculpe- dijo para llamar la atención del Auror y este al ver el respeto con el que se dirigió el chico le puso atención de buen grado. –He notado que el señor Lupin no está por ningún lado, ¿Esta en la resistencia?– pregunto Sirius. El moreno se tenso un poco pero asintió para después abrir sus labios –En estos momentos no se encuentra aquí por una asunto importante, pero si, el señor Snape y el señor Lupin son los lideres de aquí. Sirius mantuvo su sonrisa, aunque un poco decepcionado. Al menos sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado.

Pero en ese instante salió Tonks de la tienda con un rostro aterrador. -¿Porque te interesa tanto Remus? ¿Necesitas algo de él? ¿Quién eres?- le abordo Tonks mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Sirius.

El pelirrojo solo miro sorprendido a su sobrina. estaba mucho mas cambiada de lo recordaba, con el cabello negro azulado casi idéntico al suyo hasta media espalda. –No, vera, yo oí hablar de él, así que quería conocerlo, solo eso – dijo Sirius tratando de mantener una voz seria pero con expresión de confusión. La mujer solo lo miro de arriba abajo y se retiro a algún lado del campamento.

-Siento eso, está muy sensible desde que Lupin se fue- dijo Kingley con un poco de tedio. -Es una buena chica una vez que a conoces. –y tras una pausa añadió- la muerte de su maestro, Ojoloco, y la de su primo la dejo muy desolada así que se aferra mucho a Lupin– dijo el moreno con una sonrisa amarga.

Sirius miro a su sobrina a lo lejos y puso una triste expresión en su cara. En verdad lamentaba dejarla sola y le dolía saber de la muerte de Moody, pero eso no entendía que hubiese cambiado tanto. Después de todo siempre había sido una mujer muy alegre y divertida y odiaba que hubiera perdido eso.

Todos comenzaron a adaptarse en le resistencia, Lily y Harry regresaron riendo con apariencia de ser amigos, Sirius y Kingley lograron establecer una buena conversación, y James logro hacerse amigo de varios aurores. Severus salió de la tienda al anochecer.

La cena en la resistencia fue lenta, todos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata tranquilamente, mientras comían y contaban historias de Voldemort y de Albus Dumbledore, todo parecía apacible y los cuatro recién llegados se sentían en casi en confianza con cada uno de los miembros de la resistencia. Incluso Flamel se paso riendo y haciendo trucos que impresionaban a la gente, como tomar un trago de agua y al expulsarlo salían flores. Ciertamente todo parecía estar en harmonia y tranquilidad.

Severus tomo del brazo a Harry ya pasada la una de la madrugada par que se retiraran y así lo hicieron dejando a todos sentados en círculo. –Severus debe proteger a Harry- murmuro Tonks a los nuevos, y todos asintieron. –Pobre, Severus- dijo una chica de caballos rubios y orejas puntiagudas. -¿Por qué?– pregunto James sin entender.

Entonces la chica de cabello rubio contestó –Severus debe proteger a Harry por una promesa, y de hecho también a Draco. Tiene tantas cosa en la cabeza que hay días en los que no puede dormir y recurre a sus pociones– la chica puso cara de aflicción mientras se retorcía las manos mientras el silencio caía sobre los ahí reunidos.

Para James y para Sirius era difícil ver a Severus como alguien de buen corazón pero ahora les comenzaba a cambiar el panorama casi de manera forzada. Lily, por otra parte, sentía el corazón en la garganta. Su amigo cuidando a su hijo por una promesa. ¿A quién? ¿Por qué? Miles de preguntas se le juntaron en la mente pero al final se quedaron sin respuesta esa larga noche.

Al fin todos se acostaron pero como ellos cuatro no traían nada en donde dormir se terminaron por quedar en la intemperie, acostados cerca de la fogata. Entonces Sirius sintió una cobija caerle en las piernas. Alzo la mirada y vio a Tonks. –Abríguense, y tu –dijo señalando a Lily –ven conmigo, es peligroso que te quedes con estos tres–. Tomo la mano de Lily y la llevo a su tienda.

Se repartieron las cobijas y se arroparon para dormir, estaban tan cansados por el viaje y por el día largo que tuvieron que en un dos por tres cayeron dormidos.

—

Podía sentir el dulce olor de todos los que estaban ahí, esperando relajados el regreso del licántropo y del pequeño hijo del traidor, siguiendo el rastro, guiando a sus 15 acompañantes. eran demasiados, y él lo sabía de antemano, pero también sabía que muchos de los que estaban en la resistencia eran débiles y hasta inexpertos.

Sus nuevos acompañantes, licántropos como él, podían oler también todo a su alrededor, y con lentitud se acercaron a la barrera que separaba a la resistencia de ellos. Era ahora o nunca. Estaba vigilado y sabían que al entrar les caerían demasiados aurores y creaturas del lado de la magia blanca, pero también era cierto que estaban vulnerables sin el otro líder de su manada.

Severus era un mago capaz, pero si estaba junto con Lupin era más complicado vencer a ambos, pero si estaban solos tenían una oportunidad de ganarles por el lado desprotegido.

Entraron y las alarmas se activaron en toda la resistencia.

—

El ruido de una alarma despertó a todos. Ccon agilidad tomaron sus armas y varitas para defenderse. Lily salió de la tienda detrás de Tonks, y Lucius, Sirius y James se levantaron para unirse a los combatientes.

Severus salió de la tienda con paso veloz pero sin llegar a correr y tras de el iba Harry con la varita entre sus dedos. – ¡Calmen todos!- grito Severus al ver a la gente con pánico. – ¡Quietos!- murmuro Harry para darles confianza.

Se sentía el frio de la noche entrar en los pulmones, y se escuchaban ruidos entre las hierbas y arbustos. Sea lo sea les estaba rodeando y eso solo significaba dos cosas, o eran demasiados o ya habían matado al grupo de vigilantes.

Lily tomo la mano de James y este se coloco al lado de Sirius miraba en todas direcciones. Lucius por otro lado cerro sus ojos guiándose por el oído, era bastantes, 10 al menos, rodeándolos por cada flanco. El crujir de las ramas solo era para asustarlos y comenzaba a tener efecto. La luna daba solo un poco de iluminación haciendo ver sombras donde no había y eso incremento el pánico.

Sirius podía sentir el latir de su corazón en la garganta mientras miraba de un lado a otro, estaba cansado pero el sueño se le quito por completo al oír las alarmas. Lucius se acerco a él y con mucho cuidado se puso frente a él – Tranquilos, esta es la forma de atacar de ellos- dijo mientras no dejaba de ver en todas direcciones donde se escuchaba ruido. - ¿De quienes? – pregunto Lily con algo de temor pero sin dejar de estar alerta. - De los licántropos- murmuro Severus al otro lado de Lily. Todos al escuchar las palabras del líder, temblaron aun mas.

Severus tomo a Harry y lo puso justo detrás de él, entonces James se puso de un lado cubriendo a Harry de su lado derecho, Sirius en el izquierdo, fuera lo que fuera lo enfrentarían juntos, como en los viejo tiempos.

Hubo un ruido proveniente del lado de Severus, justo enfrente de todos. – Sal ya, maldito costal de pulgas- grito Severus por entre los dientes, molesto. En ese instante se escucho muchas ramas romperse y el gripo de Lily inundo el lugar.

- ¡SEVERUS!-. Un hombre de compleción enorme y gruesa arremetió contra el maestro de pociones, derribándolo.

Y así comenzó el infierno….

—

CONTINUARA…

—

Pues si, este capítulo termino en cliffhanger. Espero haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Alientan mucho. Cualquier cosa solo comenten ~

Un gran saludo a todos, se cuidan mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews en verdad me ayudan a seguir con el fic, bueno ahora ya cambio un poco, la primera batalla, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.

**CAPITULO 4**

Severus tomo a Harry y lo puso justo detrás de él, entonces James se puso de un lado cubriendo a Harry de su lado derecho, Sirius en el izquierdo, fuera lo que fuera lo enfrentarían juntos, como en los viejo tiempos.

Hubo un ruido proveniente del lado de Severus, justo enfrente de todos. – Sal ya, maldito costal de pulgas- grito Severus por entre los dientes, molesto. En ese instante se escucho muchas ramas romperse y el grito de Lily inundo el lugar.

- ¡SEVERUS!-. Un hombre de compleción enorme y gruesa arremetió contra el maestro de pociones, derribándolo.

Y así comenzó el infierno. Cada uno de los licántropos atacaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que todos comenzaron a pelear, Severus le dio una patada en la boca del estomago al hombre encima de él para quitárselo, pero parecía que el tipo estaba hecho de acero y ni siquiera se encogió del golpe.

Lily levanto su varita para ayudar a Severus, pero su hijo fue más rápido y murmuro – Expelliarmus –.El mortifago salió volando y choco contra el suelo levantando una capa de polvo. Severus se puso de pie y con su varita arremetió contra el hombre lobo, Harry salió del círculo que habían formado para protegerlo y corrió a la entrada del campamento dispuesto a ayudar.

James corrió detrás de su hijo dejando el lugar, mientras pasaba al lado de todos pudo contar al menos 8 licántropos y a varios heridos, temía en verdad por la vida de sus amigos y la de su hijo y por ello no dejo de avanzar hasta que vio que Harry se detuvo.

Harry miraba atento hacia adelante y cuando James miro, vio 5 cadáveres en el suelo, dos elfos y 3 magos, sus rostros profesaban temor y dolor, uno de los elfos parecía no tener un pedazo de cráneo y los magos tenían terribles heridas abiertas cubiertas de tierra. –Mataron a todos- dijo Harry dando media vuelta y regresando al campamento.

James corrió de nuevo tras su hijo y justo cuando iba a alcanzarlo, vio como un hombre de estatura alta y espalda ancha cayó sobre su hijo, por unos segundos se quedo quito mientras ese hombre aventó a su hijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos para inmovilizarlo – ¡Tengo a Harry Potter!- grito para que todos los que estaban cerca escucharan.

Harry luchaba contra el hombre pero era inútil, era demasiado grande para él, el mortifago sostenía al niño que vivió clavando sus uñas llenas de lodo en su piel, podía oler la esencia del joven bajo de él, el chico que era la peor pesadilla del señor obscuro.

Con todas sus fuerzas James grito – Desmaius- haciendo que el hombre soltara a Harry y se estrellara contra el tronco de un árbol cercano – levántate y vete de aquí – grito James corriendo hacia el licántropo, Harry se puso en pie pero no se alejo, no podía simplemente abandonar a un camarada.

Sostuvo su varita, apuntando al mortifago, pero James lo miro indicándole que corriera – Vete, te necesitan- dijo sin darse cuenta que el hombre se ponía de pie y le dio una patada en la espinilla para hacerlo caer- Vete, Harry, esta vez no voy a dejarte solo, ¡esta vez yo no caeré!- grito.

Harry miro como aquel hombre que había conocido minutos atrás se ponía frente a él, protegiéndolo, sin más que hacer dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, confiaba que ese hombre regresaría a la resistencia y así podría llegar a conocerlo mejor.

James se quedo quieto esperando a que aquel inmenso hombre lo atacara, no movía ni un musculo y evitaba pestañar lo menos posible, se podía percibir el olor que desprendía aquel licántropo, sangre mezclada con lodo, estuvo quieto hasta que aquel hombre arremetió contra el. James se movió increíblemente rápido pero sin perder de vista al agresor.

El licántropo, parecía bastante molesto – dejaste que huyera el chico, me van a matar – susurro con voz ronca pero James solo sonrió ante ese comentario – no te preocupes, no duele la muerte- dijo James apuntándole con la varita.

Mientras tanto Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas, debía llegar al lado de sus camaradas y ayudarlos lo máximo posibles, cuando al fin arribo miro al tipo que había atacado a Severus en el suelo, inconsciente y al profesor de pociones a espalda con espalda con Tonks.

Sirius y Lucius se encontraban cada uno peleando con un licántropo mientras Lily ayudaba a las elfas a derrotar a otro - ¡Potter!- oyó gritar a Severus y enseguida lo volteo a ver e intento correr hacia el para ayudar.

Harry sintió como perdía el equilibrio y cae al suelo de bruces, su rostro se impacto contra la tierra nublándole la visión por segundos, de pronto lago se enrosco en su tobillo, jalándolo para sacarlo de ahí, para llevárselo de la resistencia.

-¡Qué rayos!, suéltame, ¿Qué es esto?, ¡SEVERUS! – grito el chico de ojos verdes pero Severus estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarlo. Fue arrastrado hacia los arbustos por algo invisible en su tobillo y nadie parecía haberlo visto.

Sin embargo, Sirius se percato del grito de Harry y al no verlo corrió hacia los arbustos y lo diviso a lo lejos – Harry – grito y el chico alzo la mirada, Harry extendió su brazo pidiendo ayuda y Sirius en un momento de adrenalina corrió más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera corrido antes y tomo al muchacho de la mano.

Pero esto no fue suficiente, la cosa comenzó a arrastrar a los dos, haciendo que Sirius se golpeara con ramas y rocas en la cara- ayúdame- dijo Harry, sintiendo el escozor en sus rodillas ahora peladas por estar siendo arrastrado – no te voy a soltar, calma Harry- murmuro Sirius intentando frenarse con la otra mano pero solo hizo que varios dedos se desgarraran y dos se rompieran.

Harry veía todo en cámara acelerada, todo pasaba muy rápido, de pronto sintió que lo que lo atrapo lo soltaba y miro hacia arriba descubriendo a la persona que lo salvo.

Unos reflejos platinados llamaron la atención de Sirius que la fin logro frenarse arrancando algunas hierbas del suelo – Draco – murmuro Harry y con ayuda del rubio se puso de pie - ¿Qué está pasando Harry?- dijo Draco bastante confundido -¿Qué era esa cosa que te arrastraba?- pregunto el último de los Malfoys.

Harry le sonrió pero casi enseguida su sonrisa se borro, tomo su mano y jalo la chico rubio de regreso a la resistencia, Sirius miraba incrédulo la confianza con la que Harry trataba al chico Malfoy, pero se fue corriendo tras de los jóvenes.

Al llegar los tres y sacar sus varitas se logro oír un gruñido y enseguida los licántropos en pie huyeron, perdiéndose en la obscuridad de la noche. Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperara al igual que los abrazos -¿Por qué huyeron?- murmuro Harry bastante extrañado pero al ver la alegría de sus compañeros no dijo nada y les regalo una sonrisa.

-Cállense todos, no es tiempo de festejar – grito Severus, algo molesto, algo no cuadraba en ese momento, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque huyeron sus enemigos y eso le inquietaba –Potter- llamo Severus y cojeando el chico se acerco – Bienvenido Draco – dijo Severus al ver al rubio y este solo asintió con la cabeza ayudando a Harry a mantenerse en pie - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Severus dirigiéndose a Harry y este solo bufo molesto y con ayuda del rubio entro en la tienda principal.

Sirius intentaba quitarse el polvo y volver a recuperar un poco la compostura - ¿Sirius? – llamo Lily preocupada, el solo le sonrió de lado y miro al suelo, jamás, ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que Draco Malfoy rescatara a su ahijado, pero el mismo lo había presenciado así que debía creerlo y aceptarlo.

En ese instante Harry y Severus salieron de la tienda con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a la entrada del campamento. Todos los demás los siguieron con pasos lentos y bocas calladas.

Cuando llegaron, Harry corrió alejándose de Severus hacia un cuerpo inconsciente, todos se quedaron quietos formando un círculo alrededor del recién llegado y el joven Potter. Lily al llegar y ver a su esposo se abrió paso entre empujones hasta llegar al hombre con el que contrajo matrimonio en su vida pasada.

-Adler- susurro Lily, la cual en realidad estaba diciendo el nombre de James pero por el hechizo de Flamel se escuchaba el nuevo nombre de su esposo. El hombre se encontraba inconsciente y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo. Severus se abrió paso y con rapidez comenzó a revisarlo – sigue con vida, llévenlo a la tienda- dijo y un centauro se acerco y tomo al hombre entre sus brazos.

Firenze, el antiguo profesor de adivinación de Howarts cargo a James y lo dejo sobre la cama de Harry, Severus que iba unos pasos atrás se acerco y con un movimiento de su varita invoco diferentes clases de pociones.

Entre ellas tomo varias de color verde y azul –Sus heridas son varias pero no muy difíciles de tratar- murmuro para tranquilizar a Harry el cual tenía cara de preocupación por ese extraño que le había protegido – Potter, avísales a todos que estará bien, y déjame trabajar, que tus lloriqueos me distraen - dijo haciendo que James bebiera las pociones.

Con cara de enfado Harry se levanto y salió de la tienda, en cuanto salió vio como los recién llegados junto a Flamel se ponían de pie y corrían hacia el - ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto el pelirrojo del cual Harry había olvidado el nombre – Se pondrá bien, el profesor Snape es muy bueno con las pociones, seguramente se repondrá con rapidez – le dijo y enseguida pudo ver como se relajaban y suspiraban con alivio.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse y el bosque se llenaba del ruido matutino de las aves y los animales, pero la resistencia no estaba aun en pie, todos esperaban que el líder Severus Snape saliera de la tienda a decirle que pasaría ahora o que debían hacer.

Severus salió de la tienda pasado el medio día y encontró a todos en un silencio total y sepulcral – Señor- murmuro un elfo – ya hemos enterrado a nuestros compañeros caídos y hemos empezado a curar a los heridos pero…necesitamos sus órdenes – término de hablar el elfo bajando la cabeza.

El maestro de pociones solo asintió y se dirigió hacia Falmel –Ya esta consiente por si quieren verle – murmuro para todos ellos y en seguida Lily se puso en pie y corrió hacia la tienda - ¿Su esposa? – Pregunto Severus mirando a la chica desaparecer entre las puertas de la tienda – No, solo es una amiga suya- murmuro Falmel sonriendo.

No convenía que los papeles volvieran a repetirse, por eso decidió que Lily solo era amiga de James, le urgía hablar con ellos, para explicarles esos pequeños detalles así que decidió pedirle a Severus un favor – Severus, ¿crees prudente mover a Aldred de la tienda?- el hombre de cabello obscuro miro desafiante al anciano pero al final asintió con la cabeza – pero no deberá estar de pie mucho tiempo- dijo simplemente para después llamar al centauro que cargo a James para que volviera a moverlo.

Flamel se incorporo, junto sus manos y murmuro palabras en otro idioma creando así una tienda para él y sus cuatro muchachos. El centauro apareció con James entre sus fuertes brazos y por indicaciones del anciano lo coloco dentro de la tienda sobre suaves frazadas de color marrón. – Gracias- susurro James y sintió como los brazos de Lily le rodeaban – me preocupaste mucho, idiota- dijo la chica de cabello plateado, Sirius, Lucius y Flamel entraron a la tienda y le sonrieron al castaño.

El gran alquimista estaba preocupado, James no debió lanzarse como lo hizo, si seguían en esa actitud todo podía derrumbarse y eso no lo podía permitir. Después de todo el trabajo que le costó regresar sus almas no quería imaginar que su plan fallara, no solo él estaría afectado si no todo el mundo, ellos cuatro eran una nueva esperanza y si se perdían en emociones estúpidas podían fallecer de nuevo y estropearlo todo.

-Lo que has hecho no puede repetirse – dijo enfadado el anciano –Fuiste estúpido, engreído y torpe, no necesito esa actitud, esta vez tuviste suerte pero no vuelvas a cometer estas tonterías, James – todos miraron a Falmel con sorpresa, parecía otra persona completamente diferente y eso en verdad les daba miedo, preferían al viejito bonachón a ese anciano agrio con mirada maléfica.

El anciano se puso de pie y estando frente a James, lo miro con frialdad, el hombre castaño no se sintió pequeño ante esa apariencia, se miraron por un largo momento, entonces Flamel en un rápido movimiento golpeo a James en la boca del estomago haciendo que este se doblara – ¡oye!, ¿qué te sucede anciano?- grito Sirius sosteniendo a su amigo de los hombros – no vuelvas a mirarme así, en toda tu insignificante vida, muchacho arrogante -.

Flamel se puso de pie y Sirius le apunto con su varita, estaba molesto, su amigo estaba herido y con el golpe hizo que james escupiera sangre – está herido – murmuro entre dientes Sirius, el anciano aun volteado y con voz seria le dijo – baja esa varita, Sirius- pero el hijo de los Black no lo hizo.

Sirius miraba la espalda del anciano con varita en alto cuando de repente sintió un terrible dolor en el brazo, su mano temblaba y de entre sus dedos resbalo su varita, el pelirrojo intentaba calmarse pero el dolor era demasiado, sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo frotada con una lija, rasgando su piel y abriéndola haciendo que la sangre brotara, sostuvo su brazo derecho son su mano izquierda pero cuando la separo un poco pudo notar como su palma izquierda estaba llana de sangre.

Miro su brazo derecho y se quedo sin aliento, su piel estaba terriblemente herida, rasgada y podía ver su carne viva,- ahhh…- murmuro, tenía ganas de tocar su piel puesto que podía sentir un cosquilleo espantoso – Sirius, ¡Basta Flamel! – Grito Lily viendo como la piel de su amigo se estaba carcomiendo – ¡basta!- grito James al ver a su amigo sufriendo por defenderlo.

-Te dije que bajaras la varita- dijo Flamel y enseguida el dolor desapareció y su piel volvió a ser normal – No se les olvide que la persona que los regreso a la vida fui yo, y a mí me deben respeto y lealtad, es por su propio bien mis hijos – murmuro y les sonrió a los cuatro y salió de la tienda.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo la entrada de la puerta, Sirius acariciaba su brazo derecho y temblaba, la sensación fue espantosa, jamás se habían puesto a pensar en su situación como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, Flamel los creo y ahora debían estar con él hasta el final, y con esta demostración, el alquimista les enseño el poder que ejercía y que ejercería en su nueva vida.

Afuera de la tienda, Harry se encontraba conversando con Draco y Severus ayudaba con sus pociones a los heridos, Flamel se sentía inquieto entre todo ese mar de gente, tenía una misión y debería cumplir la lo más pronto posible, el tiempo era un factor indispensable y no debía dejar que se le escapara ningún detalle.

Detrás de él aparecieron Lucius y Sirius, Flamel les sonrió y después se fue caminando tarareando una dulce canción, Sirius miraba al anciano con algo de precaución mientras Lucius se perdía observando a su único hijo, deseaba acercarse y abrazarlo pero sabía que el muchacho se alejaría enseguida de él.

Sirius noto como miraba a Draco y a Harry y con una sonrisa comprensiva puso su mano en el hombro del ahora moreno – Con calma- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose hacia Harry.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se levanto y le sonrió a el pelirrojo – Gracias por lo de antes- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano, Sirius tomo la mano de su ahijado y con lentitud la dejo ir, no queriendo soltarlo. Draco miro con bastante frialdad a él pelirrojo y jalo a Harry para que siguieran conversando. Esto no paso inadvertido por su padre.

Lucius conocía a su hijo y esa mirada es de advertencia, se sintió un poco confuso, jamás había visto esa mirada en su hijo al menos no dirigida hacia otra persona por estar cerca de otro ser humano, solo ponía esos ojos cuando deseaba que él o Narcisa le compraran algo.

-¿Cómo esta Adler? – Pregunto Harry y Lucius contesto – bastante recuperado gracias al señor Snape-. El joven de cabello negro y anteojos les sonrió bastante satisfecho, en verdad le agradaba la idea de que el señor que le ayudo estaba mejor.

La conversación entre los cuatro comenzó a ser más amena y Lucius sonreía por sentirse más cercano a su hijo, todo parecía bastante relajado, después del horrible ataque decidieron calmarse y poner otros nuevos hechizos de protección.

Snape estaba en la entrada, esperando, tenían que cambiarse de lugar lo ante posible pero si lo hacían algunos aleados no podrían encontrarlos. Por eso miraba el horizonte, esperando; de repente el hombre suspiro cansado y murmuro – ya era hora-.

La tarde pintaba rojiza y todos se preparaban para la comida, la resistencia recobro un poco los ánimos y así se acercaba el fin de otro día, Harry, Draco, Sirius y Lucius se sentaron alrededor de la fogata dispuestos a tomar sus alimentos, entre pláticas y risas. Se sentían todos tan relajados que no notaron como Severus entraba hasta llegar al lado de la fogata.

-Harry- se escucho una vos clara y débil, el chico volteo y vsonrio demasiado contento - Profesor Lupin- el chico se puso de pie y abrazo a él Cataño. Sirius escucho el nombre y enseguida se puso de pie y volteo a verlo, frente a él estaba, Remus, Moony su gran amigo y su vieja pareja.

El profesor Lupin tenía el cabello un poco más largo, abajo de los hombros, una cascada castaña con algunos mechones blancos, parecía un poco más pequeño y tenia diferentes cicatrices y marcas, su corazón latía rápidamente, y podía sentir como su aliento se esfumaba y un nudo en su garganta se formo impidiéndole susurrar nada.

_¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Remus mirando los ojos violetas del nuevo Sirius….

CONTINUARA….

Gracias por todo, pos su porras, comentarios y fuerza, bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen review pronto continuare, lo juro, jaja.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews en verdad me ayudan a seguir con el fic. Espero seguir recibiéndolos, me entusiasma mucho este proyecto y espero que les vaya gustando.

Bueno sin más les dejo el siguiente capi, espero que les guste.

**CAPITULO 5**

-Harry- se escucho una vos clara y débil, el chico volteo y sonrió demasiado contento - Profesor Lupin- el chico se puso de pie y abrazo a él Cataño. Sirius escucho el nombre y enseguida se puso de pie y volteo a verlo, frente a él estaba, Remus, Moony su gran amigo y su vieja pareja.

El profesor Lupin tenía el cabello un poco más largo, abajo de los hombros, una cascada castaña con algunos mechones blancos, parecía un poco más pequeño y tenia diferentes cicatrices y marcas, el corazón de Sirius latía rápidamente, y podía sentir como su aliento se esfumaba y un nudo en su garganta se formo impidiéndole susurrar nada.

_ ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Remus mirando los ojos violetas del nuevo Sirius.

Harry se mostro bastante feliz de verlo – Pensé que no lo lograría- dijo el menor sonriendo. El castaño solo revolvió le cabello de Harry con cariño y miro a todos los nuevos integrantes de la resistencia- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto.

Antes de que cualquier pudiera presentarse, Flamel se acerco a Remus y lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera- Hola Remus, hace mucho que no te veía- dijo el anciano sonriendo de manera paternal.

-¿Flamel?- pregunto Remus extrañado- por supuesto que soy yo, mi estimado jaja, me alegra saber que has regresado, Severus estaba preocupado- dijo le anciano intentando centrar la atención de Lupin en otra cosa que no fuera su grupo – Oh, cierto, lamento retirarme y dejarte Flamel pero debo hablar con Severus- dijo Remus mientras su expresión se volvía seria.

- ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Harry interrumpiendo la conversación, haciendo que todos lo miraran –No mucho, solo tengo que dar un reporte- dijo el castaño sonriendo intentando que nadie se preocupara- Lugo me explicas que haces aquí Flamel, y también quienes son ellos- dijo refiriéndose a Sirius, Lucius y Lily quienes lo miraban detenidamente.

Lupin se encamino a la tienda en donde le dijo Severus que debían hablar, Harry volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de Draco – Me alegro que le profesor Lupin esté aquí- dijo el rubio, haciendo que Harry lo mirara – Por supuesto ahora todos estarán más tranquilos- sonriendo, los dos jóvenes continuaron con una animada platica que nadie se aventuro a interrumpir.

Lily paso la mirada de su hijo a Sirius quien parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, esto en verdad seria duro para el pelirrojo. Sirius estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Remus y a la relación que antes compartían, ahora todo había cambiado y temía que el hijo de los Black no pudiera contenerse.

Esa preocupación también era de Flamel que no perdió de vista a Sirius en todo la cena, no podía dejar que su plan se arruinara, pensó que todo sería mucho más sencillo sin la presencia del Lupino pero ahora todo parecía arruinarse – "Primero James y ahora esto"- pensó molesto el anciano.

No paso ni una hora cuando Remus y Severus salieron de la tienda, uno al lado del otro. En seguida todo el campamento los miro expectantes – Tomen sus cosas, debemos mover el campamento a otra locación- dijo Severus con voz fuerte y clara – Tomen lo necesario, avísenle a todos por favor, ¡Partiremos en media hora! – la voz de Remus sonaba menos fuerte pero aun así hizo que todos los presentes se encaminaran aguardar sus cosas.

Nicolas no tardo en ir con sus nuevas creaciones y jalarles a la tienda para recolectar sus pertenencias- Se que es difícil pero espero que todos cumplan con su papel, quiero que se comporten, en especial tu Sirius ya que te he visto mirar a Remus- dijo el anciano con pesar.

-¿Remus?, ¿nuetsro Moony está aquí?- pregunto James con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por otra idéntica en el rostro de Sirius- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto James emocionado pero antes de poder recibir una respuesta, Nicolas recogió todo con un movimiento de varita, y con un hechizo de levitación se llevo a James.

No tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para todas esas cosas, así que decidió poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuatro nuevos discípulos y sus antiguos aleados. Sin embargo eso no evito que las miradas de los cuatro se perdieran en las personas que significaban tanto.

Lily miraba a su hijo y sonreía levemente y en momentos miraba a Severus y se quedaba perdida en esa figura, Cuánto había cambiado, parecía otra persona con mucha más presencia y seguridad. James son dejaba de ver la esbelta silueta de su hijo el cual no paraba de ayudar a cargar cosas y de dirigir al campamento, se sentía orgulloso al ver a ese muchacho con tantas similitudes con su antiguo cuerpo.

Lucius intentaba estar cerca de Draco pero le resultaba bastante difícil, ya que su hijo se la pasaba mandando a todos a su alrededor sin alejarse mucho de su padrino y Sirius no podía dejar de ver a el castaño, que a pesar de los años seguí teniendo ese aire distraído y amable que el tanto conocía.

-¿Quieren dejar de comportarse de esa manera?, creo que me empiezan a dar nauseas- dijo Flamel al darse cuenta de sus miradas y hacia quienes iban dirigidas – No puedo evitar ver a mi Hijo- dijo Luicus algo indignado por la manera de hablar de Flamel.

Sin embargo el anciano no respondió nada y continuo caminando entre ese mar de magos y creaturas mágicas. Debía pensar que les diría, debía explicar el porqué de su reaparición y con cuatro aleados mas, no sería fácil pasar las pruebas de legeremancia que le esperaba de parte del profesor de pociones, o de la intuición licana del castaño.

Avanzaron mientras se iba oscureciendo aun mas, casi era imposible caminar sin tropezar con los rocas, y ramas del lugar – Lento- dijo Severus, no quería tener que cargar con mas heridos de los que ahora tenían.

-Vamos, solo un poco mas- dijo Harry animando a todos a seguir, el sueño ya les había invadido, haciendo que todo el campamento caminara con pereza –Solo un poco mas- repitió el chico mas para sí mismo que para los que estaban a su alrededor.

Debido a la pelea, estaba herido y le costaba un poco de trabajo llevar el mismo ritmo que los demás – Harry- susurro Remus llegando hasta a él y quitándole las cosas que el chico dorado traía cargando – Puedo cargarlas- protesto, mirando al profesor Lupin pero esto sonriendo se coloco las cosas del menor en el hombro y continuo caminando.

Sirius no dejaba de ver la silueta de Harry junto a Remus, le agradaba que se siguieran llevando bien, eso le hacía sentir contento pero no podía negar que sentía un ataque de celos que le carcomía la base del estomago -¿Qué tanto mira?- dijo una voz a sus derecha y Sirius giro la cabeza para ver a su sobrina. La pequeña Tonks.

Su cabello ahora lucía un color rosa chicle y sonrió al recordad como batallaba su prima Andrómeda con esa pequeña niña – Nada…- murmuro mirando el suelo – Tanto te llama la atención - dijo la chica con un tono acido.

Jamás había escuchado así a su sobrina y sorprendido decidió no llevar a mas aquella conversación – Cuando llegan, creen que el es interesante por ser uno de los lideres…todos son iguales- dijo ella, Sirius siguió su camino intentando ignorarla pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir una mano apresando su muñeca – Aléjate de él, ustedes solo vienen y creen que es fácil meterse en la cama de Remus, de Severus, de Harry y de Draco, pero se equivocan, ellos no caerán tan fácil. No dejare que tú te le acerques a Remus- dijo Tonks, soltando su brazo en un gesto violento.

Sirius jamás pensó que su sobrina se volvería así, el la recordaba torpe y amable, esa chica era otra persona completamente distinta -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Lily quien se había acercado al ver la escena – Si, pero...no estoy seguro que ella lo esté- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a su sobrina.

Una de las elfas que iban con ellos se acerco y susurro al lado de Lily – Tonks es una gran líder, es muy buena y a mejorado muchísimo al lado de tan buenos aliados, pero es muy desconfiada. Se la pasa alejando a todos de Remus, es su manera de protegerlo- dijo intentando sonreí pero otra elfa se acerco y dijo- eso es falso, esa chica esta celosa de todos, incluso de la misma sombra de Remus- dijo maliciosa.

Sirius y Lily se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a encarar ala elfa recién llegada- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lily nerviosa- Tonks a estado enamorada de Remus desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho dicen que tras la muerte de Dumbledore, la chica y el han estado en una relación, pero yo la verdad lo dudo mucho...- dijo

Enseguida la otra elfa le dio un terrible codazo en las costillas – ¡oye!- dijo molesta a su compañera – Calla, no estamos seguras de eso, solo es un rumor- dijo apresuradamente la primera elfa -..¿Como saben eso?..¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Lily con desconfianza.

-Lamento no avernos presentados, somos Layla yLlia- dijo la primera elfa, señalándose y luego señalando a su compañera – Sabemos estas cosas, porque la gente habla, pobre Tonks, jamás podrá ser correspondida jajaja- dijo Lia burlonamente, ganándose otro codazo de parte de su amiga.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- pegunto Sirius por fin metiéndose en la conversación – Porque todos en la resistencia saben que nuestros líderes, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape tienen el corazón frio como el hielo y jamás dejaran de tenerlo- dijo Layla – jaja , es una lástima que las personas que podían cambiar eso estén muertas-murmuro Lia.

Esta vez Lily y Sirius empalidecieron, eso no les agradaba –¿De.. de quien hablan..?- murmuro la chica con dificultad, temía lo que venía por su amigo Sirius – Pues quien va a ser linda, Remus Lupin siempre estuvo enamorado de Sirius Black.- dijo Layla poniendo una cara de tristeza, la albina miro a Sirius de reojo temiendo que su amigo se delatara mostrando sus sentimientos, peor este parecía muy perdido en sus pensamientos para demostrar alguna emoción- Y se dice que Severus Snape siempre tuvo un singular aprecio por la señora Potter- murmuro la otra elfa.

Lily dio un pequeño brinco y miro sorprendida a la elfa- ¿Disculpe?- pregunto, aun desconcertada- No estamos muy seguras de ello ya que nadie puede confirmarlo, pero eso se dice- dijo Lia. Lily miro a Sirius, esperando ver alguna respuesta y el hombre pelirrojo junto a ella desvió su mirada.

Sirius no podía hablar de aquello, aunque estaba convencido que lo que se rumoraba era verdad, seguramente la única que no lo había notado era la hermosa pelirroja, siempre pensando en Snape como su amigo de la infancia. No era su deber hablar de aquello y menos con ella, después de todo, era la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Siguieron caminando por un rato escuchando como las elfas discutían por cosas sin importancia cuando sintieron que alguien los tomaba de las muñecas. Flamel se coloco en medio de ambos para poder hablar en un tono bajo – Remus me dijo que ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino y lo primero que harán será interrogarnos, ustedes son sospechosos y no los dejaran libres tan fácilmente. Les recomiendo crear una historia convincente para ganarse la confianza de Remus y Severus, los demás caerán si ellos lo hacen.- les dijo Flamel sin soltar sus brazos.

-¿Qué les decimos?- pregunto Lily con una calma que sorprendió al gran alquimista – No lo sé, solo digan por que se van a unir a la resistencia y digan que dieron conmigo por casualidad, que iban huyendo o algo así, digan que fue así como ustedes cuatro llegaron conmigo y yo les ayude a llegar a la resistencia. Pónganse de acuerdo rápidamente, ya casi llegamos- dijo Flamel soltando a los chicos y atrasándose para darles espacio -¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Sirius- Calma ya lo tengo planeado, diremos que tu y yo somos amigos y que viajábamos para encontrar a Dumbledore, pero nos enteramos que murió y por ello decidimos ir hacia Howarts, ahí encontramos a Flamel.- dijo Lily pestañando levemente.

-¿James y Lucius, que dirán?- pregunto Sirius- Ese ya es su problema, nosotros dos veníamos juntos y ellos dos iban juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- murmuro la albina ganándose un asentimiento de parte del pelirrojo.

Todos los integrantes de la resistencia dejaron de caminar y colocaron sus cosas en el suelo – Llegamos, preparen las tiendas, brujos comiencen a poner las protecciones.- dijo Severus haciendo que todos se movieran acatando sus órdenes.

Lily y Sirius se miraron por última vez, poniéndose de acuerdo con sus mirada, no podían fallar en esto jamás volverían a tener a oportunidad de entrar a la resistencia – Disculpe - dijo la voz de Severus, ambos miraron al profesor de pociones y este se giro hacia Sirius- quisiera una palabras con usted- dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto- contesto Siirius alejándose de Lily para seguir al moreno, se alejaron de la muchedumbre concentrada en formar su nuevo campamento – Pasa- le dijo el profesor Snape y Sirius aun dudando respiro profundo para oxigenar su cerebro y piso el interior de la tienda.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- pregunto el moreno mientras abría un libro descuidadamente – Supongo…- murmuro Sirius. No era bueno actuar de la misma manera arrogante que siempre adoptaba al hablar con Snape, tenía que escoger bien sus palabras. Aunque le costara horrores.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio y con ademanes le pido que se sentara en la otra silla enfrente de él. – Flamel, ¿Vienes con él... no?- pregunto el pelinegro fijando sus ojos color obsidiana al pelirrojo.

Sirius no desviaba si mirada, debía probar que le hombre de enfrente no le intimidaba y el siendo quien era logro mantenerse firma- Así es, mi amiga y yo viajamos en busca del profesor Albus Dumbledore, con la esperanza de unirnos a la Orden del Fénix y participar en esta guerra. Pero al enterarnos de su muerte decidimos que era mejor ir a Howarts y fue ahí donde nos encontró el señor Flamel. Nos guio al campamento y después de varios días los encontramos- explico rápidamente el pelirrojo.

Sirius se sintió bastante orgulloso de su historia, intento no titubear ni hacer grandes espacios, para que no pareciera que se la inventaba. Sin embargo el hombre frente a él no parecía creerle y eso le preocupo un poco – Sabe, se podría decir que usted y "su amiga", si es que así se llama saben demasiado – dijo Severus sin parpadear – oh es que acaso en el periódico del lugar del que vienen anuncia como si nada una agrupación tan oculta como "La Orden del Fénix"- termino de murmurar apretando sus manos.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y toco su frente diciéndose a si mismo lo idiota que era- Acabo de revelar algo que no debía, lo lamento señor Snape, no debía decir nada sobre La Orden del Fénix, se lo prometí – dijo Sirius golpeado su frente contra el escritorio - ¿A quién le prometió eso?- pegunto Severus cruzando sus brazos intentando calmarse – A…a….Sirius Black…- soltó el pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron bastante ante el nombramiento del difundo Black - ¿Disculpe?- pregunto pensando que había escuchado mal- Sirius Black, el me mando una carta hace unos años, antes de que falleciera. Me dijo que necesitaban ayuda para la pelea contra Vol…- Snape cubrió la boca de Sirius con ambas manos.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco? No diga su nombre, es un tabú, si cualquier persona lo dice será rodeado por mortifagos en segundos- le reprocho el profesor quitando sus manos – Lo lamento, eso no me lo habían informado- murmuro apenado Sirius, ya que recordaba que Lucius dijo algo parecido -"Cállate de una vez Black, no alteres más las cosas"-pensó le pelirrojo.

-Así que... Sirius Black…¿Cómo lo conoció?- pregunto en tono casual Severus – Pues…por un proyecto en la escuela de Aurores- contesto el otro intentando calmar sus nervios -¿Auror?... ya veo , entonces usted conoció a los señores Potter también, ya que Black nunca se separaba de ellos- Dijo el profesor de pociones- En eso se equivoca un poco, si se alejaban bastante, pues James y Lily estaban ocupados estudiando y en su relación y Sirius estaba ocupado con…- explico peor su voz de repente se volvió temblorosa.

Severus Snape respiro profundo suponiendo que iba a decir el pelirrojo- Sirius estaba ocupado con su relación, me hablo del señor Lupin- finalizo Sirius mirando al moreno frente a él.

-¿Como me dijo que se llamaba?- Sirius sintió un fuerte escalofrió –"¡Hay dios!... ¿Cuál era mi nombre?...Por amor del cielo…era algo con O... ¿Oreci?... ¿Orlando?... ¿Os…? Ay Merlín ayúdame- pensaba desesperado el pelirrojo.

-¿Señor?...- Apresuro Severus, el peligro no era para nada tonto y noto el nerviosismo del otro. Esa era sin lugar dudas una de las mas interesantemente divertidas entrevistas que había tenido- Owen…- dijo Sirius.

Recordó que Flamel les había dicho que si decían sus verdaderos nombres automáticamente serian escuchados sus nuevos nombres- Bueno, espero que se sienta, tranquilo en la resistencia Señor Owen- dijo el moreno girándose y dando por terminada la pequeña charla.

Sirius suspirando salió a toda prisa del lugar, rogándole al cielo no haber cometido ninguna tontería.- Eso estuvo horrible- dijo en voz baja.

-Dime por favor que no echaste a perder nada- murmuro Lucius a su lado – Claro que no, después de todo logre ser discreto- dijo en tono malhumorado- ¿A ti te interrogaron, "Lucius"?- pregunto el hombre pelirrojo – Así es, parece que ese era le papel de tu perdida sobrina- contesto le otro cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius miro molesto al patriarca de los Malfoy – También es tu sobrina- le dijo para fastidiarlo.

Los comentarios mordaces de Lucius se perdieron en sus labios, Lily salía de la tienda acompañada de Remus, ambos parecían bastante alegres – Al menos a la pelirroja no le fue tan mal como a ti- dijo burlándose el padre de Draco.

-Es bastante sorpresivo conocer a alguien como usted, espero que su estancia en la resistencia sea agradable- dijo el hombro logo sonriendo – De eso estoy segura- contesto Lily sin poder contener el impulso de tomar la mano de Remus.

El castaño y ella fueron grandes amigos durante años y Lily temía que su buen amigo le olvidara. El calor de la mano del licántropo le hizo sentir escalofríos, llevaba años sin sentir aquello y en ese instante todo le parecía irreal. Por otro lado Remus, lucia algo desconcertado y rompió el contacto con rapidez.

-Bueno la dejo, espero que se adapte rápidamente y cualquier cosa por favor venga a hablar conmigo- dijo educadamente el castaño dejando a la bella mujer albina. Paso por el lado de Sirius y le brindo una amable sonrisa para después perderse en el interior de la tienda de Severus.

Sirius puedo percibir le dulce aroma de su antigua pareja y por unos segundos cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ello.- "Sirius"…- le llamo Lily quien ya estaba a centímetros de el - ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la albina –Pues… creo que bien- dijo no muy convencido – Seguramente metió la pata- murmuro entre dientes Lucius.

– "Sirius", espero en verdad que no hayas hecho nada estúpido- dijo Lily tomando a ambos chicos del brazo y alejándolos de las tiendas. En poco tiempo ya no se sentían tan ajenos a todos los miembros de la resistencia, se la pasaron ayudando en diferentes cosas, intentando adaptarse del todo.

Fue en verdad una sorpresa para los tres ver la diversidad de personas y seres de la comunidad mágica, pero parecían trabajar todos sin ninguna dificultad. Todos con la mirada en cumplir con su papel, Lily ayudo a preparar la comida con mucho gusto mientras Sirius y Lucius se encargaron de levantar tiendas y poner protecciones alrededor del campo.

Flamel con disimulo se acerco a cada uno brindándoles lo último que debía darles- Úsenlas bien, no fue fácil conseguirlas- les dijo por separado. Era extraño volver a tener una varita entre sus dedos pero por supuesto que se sentía increíble recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenecía.

James se les unió en la tarde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – ¿ Mejor, "Potter"?- pregunto Lucius – Mucho mejor, hay medibrujas y medimagos, en verdad son un gran equipo- dijo el castaño sonriendo – Es bueno saber que tienen personal de curación – menciono Sirius sonriendo.

Entre todos pusieron las últimas protecciones mágicas para poder pasar ahí la noche, se sentaron en el suelo y a cada miembro de la resistencia se les dio alimento. – Esta delicioso- murmuro un elfo domestico que no paraba de mostrar sus calcetines de diferentes colores.

-Dobby, ¿ya les llevaste la cena a la tienda del señor Severus?- pregunto otra elfina domestica- ¡Oh!, Dobby lo había olvidado por completo, gracias Winky- dijo el pequeño ser, el cual tomo cuatro cuencos y los llenos del estofado de esa noche.

Lucius miro con curiosidad al pequeño elfo, sabiendo perfectamente que años atrás el hijo de los Potter, ahora presentes, le había liberado - ¿A quién le lleva esa comida?- pregunto James a uno de los medimagos que estaba a su lado – mmm… se la lleva a los señores Potter,Malfoy,Lupin y Snape- contesto mientras tomaba otra cucharada de estofado – No es muy común que coman distanciados de los demás, debe ser por el ataque que hubo, no les agrada mucho poner en peligro a la resistencia- continuo el medimago de cabello castaño obscuro y tez bronceada.

-Sterve, más vale que guardes silencio- dijo de pronto una voz quitándole las intenciones al morenos de seguir su discurso – Vamos Tonks, recuerda que ellos son nuevos tenemos que...- pero Sterve fue cortado por la suave voz de Tonks- Exacto aun no se sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaran- dijo la chica haciendo que su cabello cambiara a una tonalidad caoba.

-Pensamos quedarnos hasta que la guerra termine- dijo Lucius mirando a su "sobrina" con desaprobación – Mira, como te llames, la decisión de si se quedan aquí o se van no recae en ustedes sino en los lideres del campamento- esta vez Tonks parecía tan arrogante como solo una Black podía ser.

-Creo que ya nos interrogaron hoy para eso- dijo Lily intentando calmar un poco la situación – Por favor, ¿crees que Remus en verdad creyó todas las tonterías que le dijiste?- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie y acercándose peligrosamente a la albina – Pienso que eso solo tiene que ver con Remus y yo- concluyo Lily poniendo una mirada de advertencia en sus bellos ojos claros.

Tonks se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a reír por lo bajo – Créeme aun falta bastante para que aceptemos que son parte de nosotros, pueden ser espías o cualquier cosa- dijo la chica de cabello multicolor.

-Por el momento queremos creer que son lo que nos han dicho que son, Tonks- la voz de Harry hizo que todos giraran la cabeza. El chico traía entre sus manos le cuenco de estofado – Harry- murmuro la chica volviendo su cabello a un color rosa chicle- Tranquila, sé que no lo dices por ser malvada, todos lo sabemos- dijo Harry sonriendo.

El pequeño de los Potter se sirvió un poco mas de comida y sonriéndoles a todos se sentó al lado de Tonks y ella suspirando regreso a su lugar – ¿Y…los demás?- pregunto insegura Tonks.

El moreno de ojos verdes levanto la mirada y vio preocupación en los ojos de todos sus acompañantes- Tranquilícense, no pasa nada, ya vienen a cenar con todos- dijo el niño que vivió volviendo a su comida. Como si las palabras de Harry fueran únicas todos parecieron más calmados y sonrieron aun mas al ver como se les unían a la cena Draco, Remus y Severus.

La cena fue aun más tranquila ahora que estaban todos los miembros de la resistencia, mientras que Sirius, Lily, James y Lucius no podían despegar la vista de los seres por los que estaban ahí, esperando en verdad poder ayudar en esa espantosa guerra que les esperaba.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero que les haya gustado.

Pronto continuare lo juro, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews


End file.
